1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having an optical scanner configured to emit exposure light to a photosensitive drum.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having an optical scanner is known. The image forming apparatus may include a scanner-supporting plate arranged in a lower position with respect to the optical scanner, an upper frame arranged in an upper position with respect to the optical scanner, and side frames arranged on lateral positions of the scanner-supporting plate and the upper plate so that the scanner-supporting plate and the upper plate may be attached to the lateral frames at lateral ends thereof. In such an image forming apparatus, each of the scanner-supporting plate and the upper plate may be assembled independently in a body of the image forming apparatus. In this regard, the scanner-supporting plate, the upper plate, and the lateral frames may form an open cross-section when viewed along a plane orthogonal to a crosswise direction thereof.